phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rulakir
"My heart went black 1,000 years ago, when my family died in the Laya-Orakio war. Dark Force owns my soul and he shall own yours!" : — Rulakir to the third generation hero before the ensuing fight in Lashute. Rulakir , sometimes referred to as Rulakir Sa Riik in the Japanese version, is an antagonist in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. He is notable for being the elderIn the official Japanese version of Phantasy Star III, a noble in Lashute says, "The great king of this capital is Lord Rulakir... Orakio's elder twin brother..." twin brother of the legendary hero, Orakio, and has enough knowledge to pilot the Alisa III spacecraftIn the western version of Phantasy Star III, a noble in Divisia Castle says, "Real pilots are almost nonexistent nowadays. Much knowledge has been lost since they left us. Not to worry, though, Rulakir is still around." should the need arise. He is fought by every possible hero in the third generation in the corrupted city of Lashute, where he was, during his life, the then active ruling monarch. Characteristics Rulakir appears to be a fraternal twin brother to Orakio, as the two have very different features. The king of Lashute has golden blonde hair. His plate armor is green with gold accents. His matching cape is also a regal shade of gold. Rulakir was said to have dreamed of a peaceful world, even after the death of his family during the Laya-Orakio war. Rulakir was so heartbroken after losing them that he became an easy target for Dark Force's corruption. When he was freed from the dark god's possession, he came to his senses moments before his death and commanded the third generation heroes to destroy the monster. Biography Rulakir is the twin brother of Orakio, the hero of ancient legend and progenitor of the Orakians. Sometime during the vicious battles that broke out during the Laya-Orakio war, Rulakir's wife and child were killed. In his depressed state, Rulakir was targeted and corrupted by Dark Force. His hatred for the war torn carnage that took his family away from him and the void of dark energy in his soul kept him alive for the next 1,000 years. Although he is a clear pawn in Dark Force's elaborate scheme to destroy the Palman refugee ships, his role in the story and how events transpire is never elaborated on. Rulakir finally finds peace in the third generation when the hero confronts him within his evil city. Acknowledging that the dark god has claimed possession of his soul, he proclaims the same fate shall befall his challengers. Once he is defeated, his tortured soul is finally freed from Dark Force's grasp and he beseeches the heroes to destroy the demonic villain. No sooner does he speak those words that he collapses to the floor and dies. Trivia *Rulakir's dialogue differs slightly between the English and Japanese versions of Phantasy Star III. In the English localized version, Rulakir says that he sold his soul to Dark Force and proclaims that the same fate shall befall the third generation heroes. When he dies, the text simply states that "Rulakir is dead; finally he is at peace." *In the Japanese version, Rulakir, rather than acting as a soul corrupting puppet for Dark Falz, instead seems to have lost hope for the world and fights the heroes so that he can further his ambition for it all to cease to exist. Upon defeating him, he acknowledges that the heroes still believe "strongly in the possibility of joy." Adding on to this, in order to give his bitter sweet death a happier ending, the text says that "Rulakir has departed for the world where his wife and child await..." after he collapses. Quotes The English and Japanese versions present a slightly different telling of events. Quotes are separated by region, with the Japanese script translation credited to R. Capowski from her site, Scenery Recalled: Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer. English : "Orakio's twin brother Rulakir is king here." : — A nobleman in the city of Lashute : "Hatred keeps Rulakir alive after 1,000 years!" : — A nobleman in the city of Lashute : "Rulakir lost his family in the wars long ago." : — A guard in the city of Lashute : "Rulakir dreams of a peaceful world." : — A guard in the city of Lashute : Waves of blackness wash over you. : — Narration that pops up when speaking to Rulakir without all of the Nei weapons. : "My heart went black 1,000 years ago, when my family died in the Laya-Orakio war. Dark Force owns my soul and he shall own yours!" : — Rulakir speaking to the hero before the battle. : "You have freed me; destroy Dark Force!" Rulakir is dead; finally he is at peace. : — Rulakir after being defeated by the heroes of the third generation. Japanese : "The great king of this capital is Lord Rulakir... Orakio's elder twin brother..." : — A nobleman in the city of Lashute : "A strange power has kept Lord Rulakir alive for 1,000 years..." : — A nobleman in the city of Lashute : "Lord Rulakir lost his family in the war of 1,000 years ago..." : — A guard in the city of Lashute : "Lord Rulakir dreams of a world of absolute peace..." : — A guard in the city of Lashute : "...the waves break onto the shore...on a beach glistening with light... ...but... those very waves are inevitably drawn back into the ocean's dark depths... Just as I, no matter how desperately I struggle to protect my own life's joy, am inevitably overwhelmed... So is it with us all... and with you, ye of my blood." : — Rulakir speaking to the third generation hero before obtaining all of the Nei weapons. : "So finally you have come, ye who bear the blood of my brother... I am he who has sold his soul to the God of Destruction, Dark Force... Do you know why? I lost my wife and child in the wars of 1,000 years ago... It was then that it came to me...that we have no need of this world! That it all... should cease to exist." : — Rulakir speaking to the hero before the battle. : "So... you believe that strongly in the possibility of joy... Then go beyond, and destroy the dark god... Farewell... kin of my brother!" Rulakir has departed for the world where his wife and child await... : — Rulakir after being defeated by the heroes of the third generation. Gallery Psiii rulakir boss.png|The king as he appears in the official video game. Orakiorulakir.jpg|Artwork created by the video game's character designer that was unofficially published on her personal website. Rulakir color crop.png References External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Humans Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters